The present invention relates to a clutch device for vehicles and more particularly to a clutch device adapted to control torque transmitted between the shaft of a front wheel side and the shaft of a rear wheel side for a four wheel drive vehicle.
Japanese examined patent publication 62-48625 discloses "an electronic type four wheel drive controller". This is a device adapted to decrease internally circulating torque transmitted through each propeller shaft of front wheels and rear wheels during driving of a vehicle by controlling the torque of a clutch as a power transmission which employs an electromagnet. In accordance with this device, however, the magnitude of transmitted torque depends on magnetic force generated from the electromagnet and the number of clutch disks. High electromagnetic force is, therefore, required in order to transmit great torque.